iamweaselfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Deity
'''I Am Deity '''is the second episode of the second season of I Am Weasel, which aired on January 2nd, 1998. In this episode, Weasel and I.R. concoct life. Plot Weasel, I.R. Baboon, and Loulabelle work as quantum scientists. One day, Weasel and Loulabelle concoct life to change up their activity. Weasel opens a bag named "Seeds o' Life" and uses a cotton swab to put his DNA inside the mix as Loulabelle puts hers into the mix as well. Next, Weasel pours the mix into the petri dish, where the mix finally takes shape into lifeforms that are of the same species of the two partners. The miniature weasels and blonde humans start in the prehistoric era. To celebrate, Loulabelle gives her boyfriend a piggyback ride, but a jealous I.R. wants to concoct life as well, so he can get his own piggyback ride from "pretty lady!" He steals a cat's litter box as his own petri dish and does the process of concocting life his way. His mix transforms into miniature baboons that act just like their creator. He then yanks Weasel off Loulabelle's back and hops on, while declaring, "I.R. concocting life! I.R. concocting life!" To Baboon's surprise, Weasel takes a liking to his lab mate's lifeforms, but he also notices that his mini creations are evolving fast as well. They then study each other's lifeforms, with Weasel inspecting I.R.'s lifeforms sniffing their fingers and knocking themselves on their heads and Baboon inspecting Weasel's lifeforms building their own city and a space colony. Depressed, Baboon wonders why his creations are evolving like Weasel's, to which Weasel sarcastically remarks that they haven't discovered fire yet. The simple-minded simian, taking his advice the wrong way, grabs a flamethrower and triggers the flames over the letterbox, to which Weasel puts the fire out with a pail of water and reprimands Baboon for nearly killing them. Soon, the cat whose litter box was stolen prepares itself to use the bathroom but is unaware of the mini baboons living inside. Baboon shakes the cat and forces him to apologize, but the cat can only meow instead. Baboon kindly apologizes to his creations and jealously protests to Weasel that his world should be greater than Weasel's. Then, Baboon does the unthinkable; he studies posters of weapons and explosions on a nearby wall and attempts to introduce the concept of war to his world. He grabs a slingshot and plants it near the mini baboons, who mistakenly worship the slingshot for their god. He scoops a handful of litter to get his creations to destroy Weasel's world. Weasel is concerned that the mini baboons' aim will be overshot and land right back in their own world, soon to destroy it, but Baboon does not believe his warning and only brags in front of Weasel's face. With no time to lose, Weasel orders his own creations to rescue the mini baboons from their own destruction, to which the mini Weasels chant their master's catchphrase. The mini baboons overshoot their aim as predicted by Weasel, as the clump of litter rockets down and crashes through the earth, which causes the litter box to erupt lava. Just as the mini baboons are seeing the end, the mini Weasels arrive in their space ark, abduct them on board, and take them back to their space colony, where they become friends at last. Baboon apologizes for his behavior, and Weasel accepts his friend's apology and also states that it should become a lesson to both of them. The next day, the three friends observe their creations and discover that they have cross-pollinated with each other, with the new species becoming "waboons" and "babeasels". Weasel decides that he and Baboon should never marry each other and rather stay as friends for life. Cast Weasel Baboon Loulabelle Little Weasels Little Baboons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2